


Art for Teigh's 'Run the Doldrums'

by turlough



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), Desolation Row (Music Video), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Killjoys, Bandom Big Bang, Big Bang Challenge, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Wallpaper, Werewolves, Wolves, blend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turlough/pseuds/turlough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Teigh">Teigh</a>'s wonderful Desolation Row/Killjoys story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/247656"><i>Run the Doldrums</i></a> written for the 2011 <a href="http://bandombigbang.livejournal.com/">Bandom Big Bang</a> on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Teigh's 'Run the Doldrums'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teigh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Run the Doldrums](https://archiveofourown.org/works/247656) by [Teigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teigh/pseuds/Teigh). 



> Many thanks to my art betas, [sperrywink](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink) & [turps](http://archiveofourown.org/users/turps). I couldn't have done it without you!

Click to enlarge:  
[ ](https://privat.bahnhof.se/wb499380/pics/art/2011_bbb_2_large.png)


End file.
